


Does The Night Sky Know Everything?

by softpixelpng



Series: How to say "I Love You." [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Oh god, and soft, this is gay, uh there's a big LL ref
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpixelpng/pseuds/softpixelpng
Summary: They’d come so far in the years they’d been working, and she was proud of them. Often times, Misaki found herself regretting ever wishing she hadn’t joined.





	Does The Night Sky Know Everything?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 100 Ways to say "I Love You" Series I'll be doing with Misaki and Kaoru.  
> 1\. “Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”
> 
> I hope you enjoy! this is the first thing i've completed for the better of four years!

The sun shone over the countryside hills, kissing the evening sky goodbye as it welcomed the onset of night. Misaki, yawning from behind the steering wheel of the bus, slowly turned the radio’s knob causing the soft mumbles of music to increase the slightest amount.

 

_Nandaka nemurenai konya wa nemurenai_

_Omoi ga zutto sawaideru tte_

_Negaeri utte bakari_

_Daijina tomodachi e sunao ni nara nakucha_

_Uchiakete miyou hontou no koto moya moya shiteta watashi no koto_

_Yozora wa aa nandemo shitteru mitai... shitteru no?_

 

Muttering along with the lyrics she sighed as she peered into the rearview mirror, the sleeping figures of her bandmates on the beds. It was going to be a long night. After playing a show, the girls had decided to take shifts driving back home instead of rooming overnight. Misaki was beginning to regret this decision, however. She knew in the back of her mind she’d be taking the longer shifts, of course. She knew her band mates also needed rest.

They’d come so far in the years they’d been working, and she was proud of them. Often times, Misaki found herself regretting ever wishing she hadn’t joined.

 _True character development,_ She’d thought, _I’d never thought we’d make it this far._

Misaki was jolted from her thoughts when she heard movement behind her. So she checked the mirror again before she took a breath and held it while she switched her focus back to the dark road before her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the passenger seat become occupied.

“You haven’t slept yet?” The other’s voice was low, still burdened by sleep.

“Of course not, you all were asleep. Don’t worry about it. It’s Hagumi’s turn next.” Misaki dared shoot a look at Kaoru.

“We can’t have you falling asleep at the wheel, _little kitten,”_ Kaoru’s voice lowered with the phrase. It’d been a long while since she’d uttered those words. Her old facade had faded with age and confidence.

Yet it still brought a soft smile to Misaki’s face.

“Pull over. Let me drive... at least for a little bit.” Kaoru’s tone became worried as she sat forward in her seat.

Misaki then sighed, her shoulders heaving. She just couldn’t say no to her. Even in a situation like this she still found her heart fluttering. Something so mundane.

She pulled the car over.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Misaki shifted to park and stared at Kaoru, hand reaching for the handle.

Kaoru only replied with a firm head shake before opening her own door and stepping out. Misaki followed suit and the two switched seats. All the while, the other three girls continued to sleep peacefully in the darkened area of the bus.

Once Kaoru had adjusted her seat to her comfort level she shifted the car back into drive and pulled away.

Misaki, instead of going back to rest with the her band mates, stayed curled up in the passenger seat.

She couldn’t help but laugh to herself over the lyrics playing over the radio. Maybe the night sky does know everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Agh.. anyways! stick around for the rest of this series! thank you to Erika, Skylar, and Alex for the beta read! I couldn't have worked up the confidence to post something new without you!!


End file.
